Mele
Mele (メレ) is the Archaeologist of the Pantless Pirates. Origin Mele was born in Toroa, an Island in West Blue which layed near Ohara.'' (in edit)'' History Childhood Mele was born in Toroa and grew up there. Her father named Colp, raised her the best he could in the conditions they lived in. to be continued Project Green Leaf not revealed yet Life after Toroa not revealed yet Sabaody Archipelago After the 2 years of long and hard training on the sea and after the travel, Mele finally arrived in Sabaody. She went straight off to do what she was there for, destryoing the Human Auctioning House of the Celestial Dragons. Nobody was paying attention to where Mele was headed since everyone was on their way to the auction that was about to happen. It wasn't a long way from Dock 53 so she arrived there quickly. She wanted an end to the slavery and pay back the Tenryubitos for all that they've done, for all the pain that they've caused. She was in absolute anger and disgusted by them. Now that she was strong enough she knew that she could take it down fast with her Bo and escape before she would get caught. When she was standing before the huge Human Auctioning House she could hear a lot of shouting from the direction that apperantly the World Nobles always came from. But she didn't have time to go back, she had to do it fast. She was already prepared with ICO and about to attack. Before being able to do so, Domi, a swordsman and her future crewmate, interrupted her. He offered to help her since he told her that the captain, chivalry, that he was looking for was inside of the auction house. Together they both destroyed the auction house, with only one strong teamattack, before the auction could be held nor before the Tenryubito arrived. Mele fought her way through a lot of guards together with Domi and freed the slaves from their chains. While freeing them they met Sara, whom they had to help get out because she was still weak on her feet, and they escaped together from the auction house while everyone was in panic. Running outside they met the Pantless, they were fighting the World Nobles and that's why they weren't at the auction when they destroyed the building. Meeting the Pantless Pirates Mele met the Pantless while they were fighting the tenryubitos outside on Sabaody, near the auction building. Together with Domi and Sara she helped them get through with their fight so they could run away together, the chances would have been slim alone. There wasn't much left when the three of them arrived, Paty, Lian and Ray finished most of them off already. After giving Paty a short explanation of what happened and what Domi and Mele did, they escaped together an boarded the little nutshell ship to sail off. Shortly after those events and after Sara being fit on her feet again, the three of them were asked to join the crew. She was unsure about her decision first, because the ship they were sailing on didn't promise anything nor did they have a well filled crew. After Mele overcoming her mistrust and not seeing any other options nor knowing where she would be headed after getting so much attention she agreed to join the Pantless. Bounty Even after destroying the Human Auctioning House and fighting besides the Pantless Pirates her bounty still remains at 0, though the World Government knows of her existence. Family & Relationships Colp Colp is Mele's father, not much is known yet. Pan not revealed yet Pepper not revealed yet Grey not revealed yet Pantless not revealed yet Appereance Mele has black shaggy long hair. She wears a black tight black tanktop and darkbrown dungaree, she is too lazy to wear it properly so she leaves it hanging down her tighs. She has a brown eye and a golden brown one. Though she doesn't has freckles on her left eye anymore, she still has them on her right eye. Around her neck Mele has a wood necklace which she wears since she was little. Two black wristbands are supposely there to help her to get a better grip of ICO, her weapong. She wears thin black boots in which she stuffed her dungaree to not disturb her. Her weapon, is also worn by her on her back, tied up on her upperbody with a slim black rope. Scars Her left side of the face is mostly covered with a skinscar of unknown reasons. Through that incident her eye changed color aswell, before she had two brown eyes, now the left one turned golden brown/yellow. The scar goes from the eye onto her nose. Mele also carries multiple long whip-scars on her back. Tattoos Mele has one big green leaf tattoo on her left shoulder. It goes from the collar bone/neck over her whole left shoulder down half of her left arm. The leafs are overlapping eachother so no skin is seen. Abilities and Powers not revealed yet Personality In the beginning Mele showed off a very calm and mistrusting attitude. She reamains silent most of the times, especially with strangers around. While she is very unsympathic to everyone that she doesn't know she acts very silly around her friends and loved ones. Mele gets offended very easily and has an aggressive attitude most of the times. It doesn't scare other people off because she mostly changes from serious to completely stupid, she often makes unthoughtful jokes and is very rude to her friends. Meditating is what she does the most when she's alone or even when she needs to take time off from being in too much human company. She pays attention to little things and observates the characters of others a lot. For unknown reasons she has a strong dislike against humanity and has a lot of trustissues but gets along well with anyone once she gets to know them. People may call her coldhearted and tough but she has a weak spot for friendship and animals. She makes the most unappropiate jokes and barely takes anything serious when she's around people she likes, this often results in people making jokingly fun of her and molestando her. Aslong as no one harms her loved ones she usually avoids fighting. Body contact is also something that Mele avoids most of the times. She's known to be a good listener because she has a very patient and understanding personality. Mele is probably one of the most childish memebers of the Pantless crew, she can also be very loud and overdramatic with everything. Her appereance scares most people off for the first time due to scars and weird looks. Due to her prudeness she always seems to dislike everyone she meets with her eyes. She has often been in awkward public situations where she didn't know how to socialize with people that were actually nice to her. Fighting Attitude Talking is an absolute taboo for her while she fights. She always awaits the moment her opponent attacks and mostly only avoids the attacks without countering. Analyzing is what she does the most, she thinks it's important to know exactly what the mentality of your enemry is and what he thinks. She likes to play and wear out her enemy before she does something herself. Her worst state is when she gets into a tantrum, it's hard for her to control herself in that state and she often makes the most errors when she's in a tantrum. Even though she's overhasty while fighting in a tantrum her attacks seem much more stronger. This state only rarely happens, when it happens it mostly lasts until the opponent is done for. Her sorroundings are very important to her so she always lures her enemies to something that's comfortable for her. She never underestimates anyone and is completely serious while she gets down to business (to defeat the huns). Knowledge is power, ''is what she thinks to herself everytime she faces someone, that's why she remains quiet, her expression is dead aswell while she fights. She often fights alone, people around her would either disturb her or hinder her. That was her fighting attitude before she met the pantless, now she often teams up with her crew but still tries to keep her old fighting attitude, while the others communicate a lot during a battle, Mele will probably the most calmest one. She only talks when really needed. Running Gag ''not revealed yet Weapon: ICO ICO is Mele's weapon. It is a black solid Bō Staff which Grey gave her. It seems to be of an unknown material which makes it stable to most attacks. ICO is bigger than Mele herself, it's wrapped in the middle with green bandages for better hold. It also consists of Kairoseki. Jolly Roger (in edit) Devil Fruit: Ha Ha no Mi Her Devil Fruit is called Ha Ha no Mi (Leaf Leaf no Mi). It is a Logia-type one and allows her to create and control green leafes aswell as turning herself into it.'' (in edit)'' Trivia *Mele means apples in italian, that's why she gets related to them. Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:West Blue Category:Haki Users Category:Pantless Pirates Category:Weapon User